1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor system and a method for operating a semiconductor device associated with the semiconductor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of problems may occur during a booting process of an electronic system including a semiconductor system, for example, a system employing an application processor (AP). If it is determined that a problem associated with a boot code of an internal read-only memory (IROM) is present, for example a problem associated with the booting process, re-manufacture of the IROM can be time consuming and costly. For example, the code simulation and verification process for addressing a boot code problem, and remanufacture of an IROM based on the modified boot code can consume resources. Further, costs and resources are additionally consumed when modifying a mask Read-Only Memory (ROM) for manufacturing the IROM.